1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a terminal device. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to a terminal device that is capable of selectively using full-duplex (FD) transmission or half-duplex (HD) transmission in consideration of a relationship with other neighboring nodes (base stations and terminals) in a multi-cell communication environment in which multiple nodes coexist, and a method of operating the terminal device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, the demand for wireless traffic has continuously increased due to the development of wireless communication technology. Various technologies are emerging in order to meet the increasing demand for wireless traffic.
As one of the technologies, a Full-Duplex (FD) transmission technology has attracted attention. The FD transmission technology is capable of performing transmission and reception using one frequency/time resource in two nodes.
In the case of a Half-Duplex (HD) transmission, each node uses frequency and/or time resources separately for transmission and reception. In the case of FD transmission, however, two nodes use the same frequency/time resource at the same time for transmission and reception.
In the case of the FD transmission, the signal transmitted by the node itself acts as interference (hereinafter, “self-interference”) when a signal transmitted from a counterpart node is received since the transmission and reception are simultaneously performed through the same frequency/time resource. In this case, the node can eliminate the self-interference due to the transmission signal at the time of signal reception by eliminating interference in an analog domain/a digital domain since the signal transmitted by the node itself is already known.
Due to this, when the self-interference is perfectly eliminated in the FD transmission, the FD transmission has an advantage of securing a resource usage rate up to 2 times higher than the HD transmission in the view point of two nodes.
However, when the FD transmission is applied to (used in) a multi-cell communication environment in which multiple nodes (e.g., multiple base stations and multiple terminals) coexist, uplink interference (hereinafter, referred to as “additional interference”), which is caused from a terminal of another base station, is added at the time of downlink, and downlink interference (hereinafter referred to as “additional interference”), which is caused from another base station, is additionally generated at the time of uplink.
In addition, since the additional interference causes a reduction in transmission capacity, a transmission capacity of the FD transmission can be less than a transmission capacity of the HD transmission due to the additional interference even though the resource usage rate increased up to two times using FD transmission.
Thus, the present disclosure provides a method of taking an advantage of increasing transmission capacity in FD transmission as much as possible by selectively using FD transmission or HD transmission in a multi-cell communication environment in consideration of a relationship with other neighboring nodes (base stations and terminals) that are associated with an additional interference generation.